After the implementation of a three-guarantee method on automobiles, the requirements for quality, information, management and the like in the production process of aluminum alloy hubs are increasingly stringent. A permanent mark needs to be added on the hub as a carrier for retrospective management to carry out management during production and traceability after delivery. The conventional method is: in the production process of the hub, that is, in the die casting process; after the blank is formed, a two-dimensional code is etched on the surface of the hub by using a laser engraving machine. In other processes, the code is read through a scanner and relevant information is recorded. The scanner identifies the two-dimensional code by means of image photographing. The following problems arise: the hub needs to be quenched in a pool in the heat treatment process, and the black parts of some two-dimensional codes fall off, so that the contrast is lowered, resulting in reducing the identification rate; and in the machining process, the emulsion corrodes the black part of the two-dimensional code of the hub, so that the contrast is lowered, resulting in reducing reduce the identification rate.